


酒与雏菊

by THw



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw





	酒与雏菊

“你干什么！唔！”

 

恼怒的声音从豪华的迈巴赫内传来，小胡子男人迷迷瞪瞪地捂着头，怒视着单膝压在他身上的男人。

 

彼特微微松了袖口，垂下眼眸勾起一抹危险的微笑，轻轻地说:“Mr.stark，你今天……喝了不少酒啊。”

 

“…是、是又怎样？还有不少漂亮女孩呢，怎么？你管我啊。”

 

他下意识的回嘴到，大脑在酒精的作用下越发迷糊，热气蒸腾得使他脸色染上红晕，皮肤带着灼热的气息喷洒到彼特脸上。

 

温热的气息带着酒精的味道，和托尼身上小雏菊的花香，彼特终于动手松了松领口，一条腿熟稔地顶开托尼的腿。他迅速褪下托尼的裤子，语调轻快地说。

 

“是啊，我是管你，所以，你该接受惩罚。”

 

“凭什么……唔……”

 

彼特用牙齿咬上了托尼柔软的嘴唇，舌尖灵巧地扫过他的舌头，不轻不重地吮。湿滑的唇瓣摩擦，带着果酒的香甜，让两人染上了情欲的色彩。

 

彼特的手指划过托尼的脖颈，灼热的皮肤似点燃了托尼脑内的某根神经，他抬起一条腿难耐地摩擦着彼特的腿根。前段渗出的体液打湿了灰色的布料，彼特手往下移，恶意地握住他的欲望揉搓。

 

“唔”托尼难耐地低吟出声，彼特松开了他的唇，轻轻地笑。

 

“Mr.stark你还会这样吗？”他另一只手隔着男  
人完整的衬衫不轻不重地捏着他的乳尖，托尼不满地睁开眼，一把扯下了他的手，哼声道:“少废话，你要做就赶紧的。”

 

“呵，刚刚不是说有漂亮姑娘吗？”彼特附身，单手撕开了托尼的衬衣。

 

“自然是要好好玩玩。”

他注视着托尼被情欲覆盖的蜜糖色眼眸，里面有一层湿润的泪膜，咬着唇角不让自己发出呻吟。

 

彼特熟练地敲了敲车上的暗格，弹出后取了里面放着的润滑剂。

 

“帮我撕开吧？Mrs.Parker ？”他摊开掌心。

 

托尼怒瞪了他一眼，又忍不住情欲的折磨，颤着手撕开了包装，挤出冰凉的膏体随手抹在他的掌心上。

彼特满意地笑了笑，把手指探了进去，男人轻声地哼叫出声，冰凉的润滑液让灼热的体温极其不适应，托尼动了动腰，试图让自己被酒精侵袭过的身躯放松一些，而彼特则是增加了一根手指，接着轻轻向外抽出两根指尖，再深入，轻轻拨开穴口，露出里面的嫩肉。

“Mrs.Parker ，你还是这么紧。”

漫不经心的话语在头顶响起，而托尼早就被抛  
入情欲快感的海洋沉溺其中，酥麻的感觉从尾椎一路带电向上，传入被气息和酒精搅得一团乱的脑袋里。

“进……进来，呜……”

他不安地挺了挺腰，主动往里面送去，脑中像一团热腾腾的米糊，在快感的交织下他缩起了脚趾，小声地呜咽道。

 

“……你还要多久啊？”

湿润的指尖推开皱褶，彼特又增加了一根手  
指，指腹在穴口处恶意地搓弄，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，在安静的车内格外的清晰

 

夜晚和酒精是最好的催情剂。  
这句话一点都不假。

 

他俯下身子亲了亲先生的唇角，弯起嘴笑:“先生，别着急，还没有充分润滑。”

 

“快点进来，my boy ，你不进来是不是不行……？”

 

托尼烦躁地打断他，随口说到。

 

彼特的眼眸直直沉了下去，棕色的眼瞳卷起风暴，将托尼吞噬其中。

 

“既然您盛情邀请，我也不客气了，先生。”

 

彼特随手扯下自己的西装裤，高昂的性器早已亟不可待。他扶着托尼的腰把他往下压，直到完全进入到托尼的身体里。

 

托尼不受控制地抽气，单手撑着彼特的肩膀低低呜咽。

 

“你……太大了……我……不行。”托尼扭着腰挣扎着，差点没把彼特的欲望湮灭。

彼特挑起唇，握住男人高挺的欲望，上下缓慢撸动，危险的气息凑到托尼耳边，喷洒灼热的气体。

“这可是惩罚，先生。谁叫你乱喝酒？嗯？”

 

男人熟悉的气息在托尼耳边炸开，野狼捕猎的信号终于在绵羊头顶大作，可是他却已经羊入狼口，无法挣扎。

 

似有似无的快感在脑海回荡，逐渐吞没他最后一丝理智，让他崩溃。托尼觉得彼特就是存了心要报复他。

——报复他之前狠下心来说分手。

 

“快一点……彼特”  
“先生，求人，不是这种口气噢。”  
“呜……please ……Mr. Husband ……？”

 

近乎呢喃的细语，彼特满意地看着男人湿润的眼眶，之前发现托尼喝酒和泡妞的糟糕心里在这一刻得到了极大的满足。

 

“我要动了，先生。”

 

他开始大开大合，托尼柔嫩的甬道紧紧的吸附在他滚烫的性器上，小雏菊的香味依旧浓郁，他仿若置身花海。

 

肉体撞击的声音和黏腻的水声在车内格外清晰，车内温度节节攀升，托尼难耐的低吟逐渐变成了渴求的呻吟。彼特亲吻他的耳垂，吸咬着他敏感脆弱的耳郭，饿狼轻轻地舔舐绵羊的血管，似要把气息融入其中。

 

“Mr. Stark ？你知道我想干什么吗？”亲昵的话语，男人按着他的腰发狠地冲撞，像是国王提着锋利的宝剑开拓领土。

 

“把你操射，在这辆你最喜欢的车里。”

 

“让这里的每一块皮都染上我们欢爱的痕迹”  
他不长的指甲刮过托尼的前端，轻轻揉搓，和下身粗暴的动作形成反差，托尼软了腰，卸去自己浑身力道，瘫在彼特的身上任由他摆布。  
彼特俯身含住托尼的乳尖，有技巧性地在上面打旋，模模糊糊地问道:“想要吗，Mr.Stark ？”

 

“呜……”

 

托尼胡乱地点头，情欲折磨的他前面硬得发疼，沉溺于他编织的蛛网里无法自拔。

 

彼特有节奏的大开大合，碾过托尼的敏感点，  
他几乎是下意识地弓起腰来，迎合他的撞击和侵犯。

彼特抚慰着托尼的性器喃喃道:“我们一起。”

唇上移，吮住托尼的唇，安抚的亲吻被他弄哭的男人。

“……我想射……”

彼特模模糊糊地笑着说:“好。”

他用手抚摸上了他们交合的地方，托尼忍受不住呜咽着缴械投降，颤抖着射了出来。顿时，彼特的衬衫脏乱一片。

同时，他感受到身体内的热流涌过，与快感一同卷袭他敏感的身躯，蔓延到全身，被精液灌满的他忍不住哼了一声。

 

“……我不喜欢……”

不喜欢被填满的感觉，那样会提醒他，他一直在他身边。

“为什么跟我分手呢？Mr. Stark ？明明这么喜欢我。”

 

“呼……因为……你……值得更好的……”

 

微弱的声音响起，彼特扶着他的腰躺了下来，这句话从他十七岁说到二十七岁，但他始终不肯相信他就是他最好的选择。

 

“好吧……你不相信我是吗？”彼特自顾自地说道，长臂一伸捞过西装，掏出里面的戒指套到他的手指上。

“这样总能证明，你是我最好的选择了吧？Mr. Stark ？”

 

“等等……你！”

 

“我们会一起去墨西哥度假，我会把你按在酒店露天泳池里做到夕阳西下。”

 

彼特把他的手放在唇边亲了一口，又伸手拂去他眼角的泪水。

“……噢，好吧，那我可真是期待呢，my boy 。”

“不，我是你的未婚夫了,Mr. Stark. ”


End file.
